Cardinal
Cardinal, auch bekannt unter seiner Dienstnummer CD-0922 oder seinem Geburtsnamen Archex, war ein Captain der Ersten Ordnung. Er war für die Ausbildung der Rekruten und Soldaten zuständig, die Ausbildung der Soldaten musste er nach einiger Zeit jedoch an Captain Phasma abgeben. Außerdem war Cardinal ein enger Vertrauter von Brendol Hux, der ihn nach der Schlacht von Jakku rekrutiert hatte. Biografie Frühes Leben Cardinal wurde auf dem Planeten Jakku geboren und lebte dort unter dem Namen Archex. Seine Mutter starb während seiner Kindheit, weshalb er früh lernte, allein zurechtzukommen. Durch sein Leben auf Jakku wurde Archex schnell erwachsen. Während der Endphase der Schlacht von Jakku, wo das Restimperium gegen die Neue Republik kämpfte, traf er auf den imperialen General Brendol Hux. Dieser bot Archex an, ihn und einen Teil der Imperialen FLotte in die Unbekannten Regionen zu begleiten. Archex stimmte zu, da er die schlimmen und entbehrlichen Jahre als Waise auf Jakku hinter sich lassen wollte. In den Unbekannten Regionen absolvierte Archex das neue Sturmtruppenprogramm und erhielt die Dienstnummer CD-0922. Somit war Archex einer der ersten neuen Sturmtruppen, aus welchen einmal die Armee der Ersten Ordnung bestehen würden. Captain der Ersten Ordnung CD-0922 hatte in der Ersten Ordnung den Dienstgrad eines Captains inne. Unter Brendol Hux gehörte er dem Oberkommando an, in dem er ihm beratend zur Seite stand. Sein Kompetenzbereich erstreckte sich von der Planung von Missionen und Schlachten bis hin zur Ausbildung der Rekruten und Soldaten. Außerdem war er der persönliche Leibwächter Hux'. Als Erkennungszeichen seines Dienstgrades trug CD-0922 eine rote Sturmtruppenrüstung. Rivalität mit Phasma Eigenübersetzung von: ...The little girl from nowhere who became the most lauded engine in the greatest war machine. Ein Jahr nachdem Cardinal den Dienstgrad des Captain erhalten hatte, ordnete Brendol Hux eine Expedition nach Parnassos an. Während des Anfluges wurde das Schiff getroffen und stürzte ab. Mithilfe des dort ansässigen Clans der Scyre und Phasma, der Anführerin des Clans, konnte Brendol Hux nach einigen Auseinandersetzungen mit anderen dort ansässigen Clans zu seinem Schiff gelangen und dieses reparieren. thumb|220x220px|Captain Phasma Beim Aufbruch bot Hux Phasma und Frey, einem Mädchen der Scyre, an, mit ihm zu kommen und ein Teil der Ersten Ordnung zu werden. Dieses Angebot nahm Phasma an, da sie ihr altes Leben hinter sich lassen wollte. Zurück auf der Finalizer beauftragte Brendol Hux Cardinal, Phasma mit der Finalizer vertraut zu machen. Außerdem sollte Cardinal sie in die Geheimnisse der Technologie der Ersten Ordnung sowie ihre Aufgaben als Sturmtrupplerin einweisen. Nach kurzer Zeit stieg Phasma zum Captain auf und wurde von Hux mit der Ausbildung der fortgeschrittenen Kadetten und Soldaten beauftragt, da dieser in Phasma eine starke Persönlichkeit sah. Dadurch wurde Cardinal in seinem Amt als Chefausbilder beschnitten und trainierte von nun an nur noch die jüngeren Kadetten. Außerdem war Cardinal auf Phasmas Nähe zu Brendol Hux eifersüchtig, da er in Hux eine Art Vater sah. Ihre Rivalität eskalierte, als Cardinal aus einer wichtigen Besprechung des Oberkommandos ausgeschlossen wurde. Befragung von Vi Moradi Vi Moradi war eine Spionin des Widerstands. Sie hatte von General Leia Organa die Aufgabe erhalten, Informationen über Cardinal und Phasma zu sammeln. Eines Tages wurden Moradi und ihr Schiff von der Ersten Ordnung gekapert, woraufhin sie Cardinal übergeben wurde. Cardinal hatte zuvor die Flugdaten von Moradi überprüft und festgestellt, dass diese auf Parnassos gewesen war. Für ihn war Moradi von großem Wert, da Cardinal davon ausging, Moradi hätte Informationen über Phasma und ihr früheres Leben. Diese Informationen wollte Cardinal bei der Besprechung am darauffolgenden Tag, an welcher Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux, Phasma und Cardinal teilnehmen sollten, benutzen, um Hux davon zu überzeugen, dass Phasma gefährlich sei. Also brachte Cardinal Moradi in einen Folterraum des Schiffes. Da Cardinal jedoch nicht sehr geübt im Foltern war, merkte Moradi schnell, wie sie Cardinal für ihren Auftrag benutzen konnte. Auch Cardinal bemerkte nach einer gewissen Zeit, dass er durch reine Folter nicht seine gewünschten Informationen erhalten würde. [[Datei:Finalizer.jpg|left|miniatur|Die Finalizer]] Durch das Gespräch mit Moradi erfuhr Cardinal wie erhofft etwas von Phasmas Vergangenheit. Auch erzählte ihm Moradi von der Begegnung Brendol Hux' mit Phasma und Phasmas damit verbundenen Verrat an ihrem eigenem Clan. Außerdem eröffnete Moradi Cardinal, dass der Widerstand durch das Hacken des Systems der Ersten Ordnung die Todesursache von Brendol Hux gefunden hätte. Sie berichtete ihm, es sei Phasma gewesen, welche Brendol Hux mit einem Parnassos-Käfer vergiftet habe. Daraufhin machte sich Cardinal auf den Weg, Armitage Hux von seinen Erkenntnissen zu berichten. Konflikt mit Armitage Hux Das Gespräch mit Hux verlief jedoch anders als geplant. Als Cardinal Hux davon berichtete, dass Phasma den Mordanschlag auf Brendol Hux verübt hatte, reagierte Hux mit Unglauben und fragte Cardinal, ob er Beweise für diese Anschuldigungen hätte. Da Cardinal nur die Aussage Vi Moradis als Beweis hatte, musste er Hux' Frage verneinen. Daraufhin eröffnete Hux Cardinal, er wüsste von dem Mordanschlag Phasmas. Außerdem berichtete er ihm, er selbst sei an dem Mord seines Vaters beteiligt gewesen. Er fragte Cardinal, ob dieser der Ersten Ordnung und ihm weiterhin die Treue schwören würde. Cardinal bejahte dies bestimmt und ließ Hux zurück. Wütend und besorgt um die Zukunft der Ersten Ordnung machte sich Cardinal auf den Weg zurück in den Folterraum. Er berichtete Moradi von seiner Unterredung mit Hux. Nun benötigte Cardinal weitere Informationen, die er gegen Phasma verwenden konnte, um sie zu stoppen. Also erzählte ihm Moradi von dem Tag, an dem Phasma ihre Eltern und ihren Bruder an die Scyre verraten hatte, um zu überleben. Ihre Eltern waren getötet und ihr Bruder verkrüppelt worden. Mit dieser neuen Information wollte Cardinal Phasma nun endgültig stürzen. Er ging zu ihr und konfrontierte sie mit seinem Wissen. Schnell artete der Konflikt in einen Kampf zwischen den beiden aus. Phasma war geübter und gewann so die Oberhand, weshalb Cardinal einige Elektroschocks einstecken musste. Plötzlich zog Phasma ein Messer und rammte es Cardinal in die Brust. Als Cardinal zu Boden ging, überließ Phasma Cardinal dem Tod und verließ den Raum. Beziehungen Brendol Hux Eigenübersetzung von: I was his personal guard. He handpicked me on Jakku, trained me himself. I was infinitely loyal. From the time I first put on this armor, he trusted me to keep him safe. He designed it himself because he said red was a color of power. Every moment he spent in my company, he knew he was safe. Während der Schlacht von Jakku lernte Cardinal den General Brendol Hux kennen. Dieser wollte mit Gallius Rax beziehungsweise Rae Sloane in die Unbekannten Regionen fliehen. Er fragte Cardinal, ob dieser sie begleiten wolle und da Cardinal nichts auf Jakku hielt, willigte er ein. In den Unbekannten Regionen absolvierte Cardinal das neu geschaffene Programm für eine neue Generation Sturmtruppen. Schnell stieg er auf, was er Hux zu verdanken hatte, und wurde schlussendlich zum Captain der neu geschaffenen Ersten Ordnung ernannt. Außerdem war Cardinal der persönliche Leibwächter Hux'. Dieser war für Cardinal jedoch nicht nur sein Vorgesetzter, er sah in Hux auch eine Art Vater. Alles, was Cardinal erreicht hatte, hatte er Hux zu verdanken, was er diesem hoch anrechnete. Auch die rote Rüstung als Geschenk Hux' an Cardinal stärkte die Beziehung zwischen den beiden. left|miniatur|Die Schlacht von Jakku Diese "Vater-Sohn-Beziehung" zwischen Hux und Cardinal blieb allerdings nicht immer bestehen. Als Hux nach seiner Expedition nach Parnassos die dort lebende Phasma rekrutiert, sie später zu einem Captain der Ersten Ordnung gemacht und ihr die Ausbildung der älteren Kadetten übertragen hatte – und somit Cardinal diesen Aufgabenbereich entzogen hatte – entstanden Spannungen in der Beziehung der beiden. Cardinal fühlte sich missverstanden und verraten. Auch war er eifersüchtig auf Phasma, da sie, seiner Meinung nach, zu viel Aufmerksamkeit von Hux erhielt. Mit dem Tod von Hux verlor auch Cardinal seinen Einfluss in der Ersten Ordnung. Phasma Eigenübersetzung von: You're only out for yourself. Your loyalty means nothing. Brendol should've left you where he found you! Seit Cardinal und Phasma sich begegnet waren, war ihr Verhältnis angespannt. Sie sahen sich als Rivalen, was in der brutalen Auseinandersetztung zwischen Cardinal und Phasma gipfelte. Mit der Ankunft Phasmas änderte sich Cardinals Leben komplett. Nun war nicht mehr er sondern Phasma der Liebling von Brendol Hux. So musste Cardinal die Ausbildung der älteren Kadetten und Soldaten an Phasma abgeben. Auch vertraute Brendol Hux Phasma mehr, da er in ihr den perfekten Soldaten sah. Durch die Beschneidung seines Kompetenzbereiches entwickelte Cardinal den Drang, Phasma zu stürzen. Für ihn war sie nur ein minderwertiges Lebewesen, welches primitiv und unterentwickelt war. Auch sah er in ihr die Person, welche ihm seinen "Ziehvater" genommen hatte, was dazu führte, dass Cardinal in Phasma eine machtgierige Person, welche eine Bedrohung für Brendol Hux und die Ersten Ordnung darstellte, sah. Phasma sah in Cardinal hingegen einen Schwächling, welcher sich ein Leben lang hinter Brendol Hux versteckt hatte. Auch sie wollte ihn stürzen. Ihr Ziel war es, ihre Macht in der Ersten Ordnung auszubauen. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, musste sie Brendol und Cardinal loswerden – wenn nötig mit allen Mitteln. Am Ende tötete sie Hux und auch Cardinal besiegte sie in einer Konfrontation, weshalb sie davon ausging, dass sie ihn ebenfalls aus dem Weg geschafft hatte. Dieses brutale Vorgehen resultierte aus ihrer Gier nach Macht und ihrem Hass auf Cardinal. Vi Moradi Eigenübersetzung von: I can eat with my own hands?. When you tell me what i need to know. Cardinal und Vi Moradi hatten trotz der kurzen Zeit, in der sie sich kannten, eine Beziehung miteinander. Diese Beziehung beschränkte sich anfangs auf das Prinzip "leben und leben lassen", was während des Verhörs von Moradi deutlich wurde. Da beide dem unausgesprochenen Kompromiss zugestimmt hatten, Moradi würde Cardinal ihre Informationen über Phasma preisgeben und Cardinal ihr im Gegenzug eine Chance zur Flucht gewähren, waren beide voneinander abhängig. Hätten sie sich gegenseitig nicht akzeptiert, wären ihre Vorhaben fehlgeschlagen. Durch die am Anfang eher erzwungene Beziehung entwickelte sich im Verlaufe der Begegnung Cardinals mit Moradi eine Art Freundschaft. Beide lernten sich durch die langen Stunden der Vernehmung besser kennen und bemerkten, dass sie die gleichen Ziele hatten: Frieden und Ordnung in der Galaxie. Nur ihre Art, diese zu erreichen, war unterschiedlich. Außerdem hatte Moradi eine gewisse Zuneigung zu Cardinal. Die Beziehung zwischen den beiden war zu jedem Zeitpunkt schwierig, da beide eine Mission hatten und für ihre Organisation lebten, welche untereinander verfeindet waren. Sie mussten sich akzeptieren, um nicht zu scheitern, doch am Ende trennten sie sich als Freunde mit einem gemeinsamen Ziel. Armitage Hux Armitage Hux war der uneheliche Sohn von Brendol Hux. Er war bei der Schlacht von Jakku, wo Cardinal von Brendol Hux rekrutiert worden war, anwesend gewesen und begleitete Brendol anschließend in die Unbekannten Regionen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Armitage fünf Jahre alt, also fast genauso alt wie Cardinal. right|miniatur|General Armitage Hux In den Unbekannten Regionen wuchsen Cardinal und Hux zusammen auf. Sie lernten sich kennen und schätzen und nahmen nach ihrer Ausbildung einen hohen Rang in der Ersten Ordnung ein. Cardinal wurde Captain und Armitage General. Das Verhältnis zwischen Armitage und Cardinal verschlechterte sich jedoch nach dem Tod von Brendol Hux. Cardinal verlor immer mehr Einfluss in der Ersten Ordnung und auch Armitage wandte sich von Cardinal ab, da er auf Phasma baute. Nachdem Cardinal erfahren hatte, dass Armitage am Mord an Brendol Hux beteiligt gewesen war, zerstörte das nicht nur seine Beziehung zu Armitage Hux, sondern brachte auch seinen Glauben an die Erste Ordnung ins Wanken. Persönlichkeit Cardinal war ein Mensch, welcher viele positive wie auch negative Seiten hatte. So wurde er sehr von seinen Lebensumständen während seiner Kindheit als Waise auf Jakku geprägt. Sein früheres Leben half ihm, die Kadetten, die er als Captain in der Ersten Ordnung auszubilden hatte, besser zu verstehen, da diese meist schon früh von ihren Eltern getrennt worden waren. Er konnte ihre Gefühle des Alleinseins verstehen, da er unter ähnlichen Umständen aufgewachsen war. Trotz seines Mitgefühls mit den Kadetten war Cardinal als strenger und disziplinierter Trainer bekannt. Hier spielten Cardinals Disziplin und Durchhaltevermögen, welche er sich ebenfalls auf Jakku angeeignet hatte, eine wichtige Rolle. Diese Charakterzüge machten ihn zu einem perfekten Soldaten und Ausbilder. Auch war er aufgrund seiner Kindheit eher bescheiden. Die Hochachtung und Loyalität gegenüber Brendol Hux und der Ersten Ordnung waren eine weitere Eigenschaft Cardinals, ebenso wie das taktische und systematische Vorgehen. Cardinal hatte allerdings auch schlechte Seiten, so war er schnell unbeherrscht, beispielsweise zu Beginn seiner Folter von Vi Moradi. Durch seine Unbeherrschtheit war Cardinal auch leicht angreifbar. Eine weitere negative Eigenschaft Cardinals war, dass er relativ leicht beeinflussbar war. So gelang es Moradi beispielsweise, ihn dazu zu bringen, ihr zur Flucht von der Finalizer zu verhelfen. Einstellung zum Widerstand Cardinal war der Überzeugung, dass der Widerstand schuld an der chaotischen Lage in der Galaxie war. Er sah im Widerstand eine terroristische Organisation, die eine Bedrohung für die Bevölkerung der Galaxie darstellte. Für ihn war die Erste Ordnung die einzige Hoffnung auf Frieden in der Galaxie. Sicherheit war in seinen Augen nur durch Kontrolle möglich. Den Freiheitsgedanken des Widerstands teilte Cardinal nicht. Einstellung zur Neuen Republik right|miniatur|Neue Republik Cardinal sah in der Neuen Republik eine scheindemokratische Organisation. Er war der Überzeugung, dass der Senat der Neuen Republik nur auf Geld aus war und durch Bestechung beeinflusst wurde. Auch sah er die Reichen als Sieger in der Neuen Republik, während die Armen in diesem System ausgebeutet und noch ärmer werden würden. Durch Cardinals früheres Leben als Waise auf Jakku waren diese Eigenschaften der Neuen Republik der Hauptgrund für seinen Hass auf selbige. Auch war er der Überzeugung, dass die Neue Republik zu schwach sei, die Galaxie zu vereinen. Diese Aufgabe lag seiner Meinung nach bei der Ersten Ordnung. Ausrüstung Cardinal trug eine rote Sturmtruppenrüstung, welche von Brendol Hux persönlich entworfen worden war. Die Farbe hatte Cardinal Hux' Glauben zu verdanken, nach welchem Rot "Stärke" symbolisierte. Die Rüstung wurde Cardinal bei einer Zeremonie vor tausenden Sturmtruppen von Brendol Hux überreicht. Außerdem erhielt Cardinal bei seiner Ernennung zum Captain eine standardmäßige Uniform eines Captains. Hinter den Kulissen Cardinal wurde das erste Mal im Roman Phasma, welcher von Delilah S. Dawson verfasst wurde und der Reihe "Journey to Die letzten Jedi" angehörte, erwähnt. Dort ist Cardinal eine Hauptfigur, welche entscheidend an der charakterlichen Entwicklung Phasmas beteiligt war. Quellen *''Phasma (Roman)'' Einzelnachweise en:Cardinal es:Cardinal ja:カーディナル Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen des Restimperiums Kategorie:Personen der Ersten Ordnung Kategorie:Offiziere Kategorie:Offiziere der Ersten Ordnung Kategorie:Armeeoffiziere Kategorie:Armeeoffiziere der Ersten Ordnung Kategorie:Captains Kategorie:Captains der Ersten Ordnung Kategorie:Kanon